March 13
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: March 13, 2011. It had been exactly a year, a year since the interview on which Mitchie Torres confirmed her relationship with her once best friend and boyfriend, Shane Gray. A one shot in honor of JemiDay / Jemi1Year. Happy Jemi Day!


_Hi (: I'm writing this story in honor of the Jemi Confirmation 1st__ Year Anniversary! Happy Jemi Day everyone! Xo._

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock or anything mentioned in this story that is copyrighted. I only own the plot.**_

* * *

**March 13**

Mitchie Torres sat in the plane, thinking, thinking about the events of the past months. The past months had consisted of joy, heartbreak and drama. She heaved a deep sigh as she reminisced.

She looked at the screen in front of her and read the date: March 13, 2011. It had been exactly a year, a year since the interview on which she confirmed her relationship with her once best friend and boyfriend, Shane Gray.

Shane Gray. The guy she loved, or love, more than anything but he still broke her heart when he met someone else at an event. He hurt her yet she still loves him, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. She couldn't forget about them, about him.

She remembered when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

_They were on the set of their movie, Camp Rock 2, talking when a silence surrounded them. This silence was broken by Mitchie blurting out,_

"_What is the deal? We're perfect for each other. What are you doing?"_

_Shane looked at her shocked and after a few minutes, he responded, "This is really awkward. I have to go."_

_Mitchie sighed, thinking: 'Great, I just ruined a friendship.'_

But the next day, Shane came knocking at her door and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Mitchie let a lone tear slip, but she quickly wiped it away. Her thoughts soon drifted to the interview she did exactly a year ago.

"_Have you ever dated one of them?" asked the interviewer, Billy Bush. He was asking if Mitchie has ever dated a member of Connect Three._

"_Umm, maybe…" Mitchie responded coyly._

"_Which one? Shane?"_

"_Yeah, he's actually…he's my best friend." Mitchie replied, getting a bit flustered._

"_So you guys went from boyfriend-girlfriend to best friends?"_

"_No, kind of the opposite."_

"_Oh, so you're dating him now?"_

_Mitchie finally gave in and admitted, "Umm yeah, he is my best friend and he is incredible."_

Mitchie's train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the pilot's voice from the intercom said,

"Please fasten your seatbelts, put away tray tables and get ready for landing. We will be landing in Los Angeles in approximately 5 minutes."

Mitchie did as the pilot said. The plane landed shortly and she was off. As soon as she entered LAX, she was met by the flashes of paparazzi. She smiled and waved at them before continuing on her way. She gave a sigh as she lugged her heavy luggage behind her.

Suddenly, someone sprinted past her and accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop the handbag she was carrying and in the process, spilling the contents in her handbag.

Mitchie groaned inwardly before dropping her other luggage to pick up the contents of her handbag. She was picking things up and putting them back in her handbag when she noticed someone kneeling in front of her to help her pick her things up.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"You're welcome."

Mitchie froze. She recognized that voice, she could recognize that voice from anywhere. But could it really be him? Looking up, her suspicions were confirmed. It was Shane.

Mitchie quickly picked up all her things, put them in her handbag, grabbed her luggage and walked away.

"Mitchie, wait!" Shane shouted after her.

Mitchie ignored him and tried to walk faster, but he was too fast for her. He caught up and caught her arm, stopping her.

"What do you want?" Mitchie asked annoyed, turning around to face him.

"Can we talk?" Shane replied, his eyes pleading.

"No." Mitchie responded, stubbornly.

"Please. I'm not leaving until we talk." Shane pleaded.

Mitchie was about to respond when she noticed the paparazzi starting to surround them, "Fine but not here."

"Okay." Shane took Mitchie's hand in his, pulling her outside and into his car.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked once she was strapped in the passenger seat.

"My house. No one's in there so we can talk privately." Shane started driving while Mitchie sat in the passenger seat, silently.

"Okay, now talk." Mitchie said as soon as they entered the house. Shane took a seat on the couch and Mitchie followed his lead.

Shane took a deep breath, "Look, Mitchie. I'm really sorry, for everything. I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I hurt you and I've been such an ass. I'm sorry, Mitchie."

Mitchie kept silent for a while, debating whether or not she should forgive him. Finally, she made her decision,

"I forgive you."

She just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Really?" Shane asked, surprised.

Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded while Shane grinned and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you, Mitchie." he whispered.

"I missed you too." she whispered back, and they parted.

"Listen, Mitchie, I've been thinking these past few months and…" he paused, "I realized something. I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I hurt you and I broke up with you, and I never should have done that." Shane confessed.

"What are you trying to say, Shane?" Mitchie asked, getting a bit nervous.

"I still love you, Mitchie." Shane looked deep into her eyes.

"Shane…" Mitchie was shocked, she was speechless. "I…but…what about Alice?"

"I broke up with her, because I want to be with you Mitchie. You're the one for me, not her, and I never should have left you for her. I was stupid and I regret it now…Please, Mitchie. I want you to be mine again." Shane pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"Shane, I admit, I still love you too." Shane's eyes lit up, "but…" he frowned.

"I'm scared." Mitchie whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm scared that you'll break my heart again. I'm scared that you'll hurt me again." A tear rolled down Mitchie's cheek.

Shane wiped the tear away, "I promise, Mitchie, I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Please give me one more chance, just one last chance Mitchie and if I screw up again, then..." he trailed off.

Mitchie thought, should she give him another chance? She does love him, but what if he hurts her again? Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes and when she looked into his deep brown orbs, she saw nothing but love. Pure love that was meant for her.

She then knew that he was telling the truth when he promised that he wouldn't hurt her again. She decided she would give him another chance and trust him again, love him again.

"Yes."

Shane gave her a confused look, "Yes?"

"Yes, I will give you another chance. Yes, I will be your girlfriend again."

They both grinned at each other, then chuckled/giggled, leaning their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, they shared a kiss, full of passion and love.

* * *

_So that one shot is based on what I want to happen for Jemi Day, but I highly doubt it will happen, but hey a girl can dream right? (: Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it and Happy Jemi Day!_


End file.
